foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Transform (2004 video game)
The Transform is a was action RPG post-apocalyptic first-person shooter video game, the first installment of The Transform series was developed by Valve Corporation and published by Sega, originally release for Microsoft Windows, was released on December 25, 2004 (US/Canada) and December 27, 2004 (U.K. and Europe). There's video games about ended on WWII, in mid-late 1985 back to normal, which in a life such as main localization of Southern Carolina, the main workshops on "Medical Accentuation Science of Endeavor" feature, or "M.A.S.E.", has back to post-nuclear. Was release on ESRB T - Teen, PEGI-12 and BBFC 12, was named and internal memes. The game engine was using by Valve Source Engine, the game was developed Valve's Steam software. The film adaptation was directed by Dick Miller (Dick Miller's debut director) and release in July 24, 2005, was film of the same name. Gameplay The first game, in their alternate history entering The Transform, was using action RPG post-apocalyptic video game bestseller no. 1 smash hits, the single player broken into several chapters, permanently casting the player as the protagonist Rich Gordon, like Grand Theft Auto III these again happiness. Rich Gordon helps to all works has like 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air, field medic, machine gun and food, all same down when such as Tails' Skypatrol. Synopsis The first installment, The Transform, the main protagonist and leader of Rich Gordon, when Rich Gordon into the street brawl, has urban scouts of Rich Gordon, the leader and members of Medical Accentuation Science of Endeavor. Setting The Transform presents to a alternate history entering 1985, where presenting earth not gone, where the resources of the planet, including the human race itself, are being harvested by an oppressive multidimensional empire, known as Medical Accentuation Science of Endeavor. Plot Two years after Sonic Adventure, Super Sonic saying perfect chaos stopped him in final boss, Tikal and Chao will back to normal. Mission I: Entering Rich Gordon Seven months later, in their cars of 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air, the named Rich Gordon (voiced by Jeff Bridges), enter the factory of Medical Accentuation Science of Endeavor. The lost degrees of principals led by Dave Grahams (voiced by Allan Maccabees), facility his give awake to the lost controllers, the questions not brains, in their closed friends, Dr. Ann James (voiced by Janet Waldo) and Dr. Robert Burns (voiced by Steve Martin), has new creature. The Transform was introduced of Danny Lewinsky (voiced by Steve Blum), has psychologist in mystery Mr. Hank Seymour (voiced by Tom Cruise) and Ms. Jane Goods (voiced by Kate Higgins). Rich Gordon pick-up frontiers through Micro Uzi, machine gun, handgun, shotgun, snipers, Universal Machine Gun Model 1959, knife and other weapons, entering the car of 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air. Mission II: Creatures by the Times of Vortigaunt In their new creature, Vortigaunt (voiced by Tony Todd from Night of the Living Dead), has all creatures included Headcrab, big mouse, large ants, small cats, extra large dogs and other sized creatures. Gone into the night, his tower of life, whenever has coming down frontiers evil, in their death scents such as Back to the Future, timeless looking back to the home, hidden creatures from death scent. Meanwhile, Rich Gordon rights to home, and they back to Christopher Plummer (voiced by Eric Idle), has going home back to normal, these enough to earth, whereas its planets, hands-off with Rich Gordon, into the living edges of after ends in World War II, Christopher Plummer ask answer through calls post-nuclear. Mission III: The Rise and Falls of Post-Transformations In their cameo of Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Ryan Drummond) withing post-transformation warrior, she's gone wild raiders to the brawling killer, has nothing, has spaces to the rescue Rich Gordon and Dr. Ann James being operators criminal hooked by death scents, but kill murdered by the death of Sonic the Hedgehog's body, has close up in code called, "462-7903=SONIC", that's bad news on the kill outside. Has smashing into lonely withing new verse such as building, city, town and other center races people, tower wing staying handle withing god and good evil, Rich Gordon himself to the legendary evil, these you're food.